


Shiny

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, It's Always Grell's Fault, Metrosexual Banter, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should be judged for their tastes in... flair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com).

Eric has a _very_ strange expression as his eyes dart from Alan’s face down to the teacup Alan’s holding and back again. 

“ _What?_ ” Alan asks, exasperated. 

Eric shakes his head and looks back down at the paperwork on his desk. 

“Hanging ‘round Sutcliff lately?” Eric asks, in a pointedly innocuous tone.

“No more than usual,” Alan answers hesitantly, eyeing Eric over the rim of his cup as he sips.

“They’re just so… _shiny_ ,” Eric says, looking up again—and Alan realizes that it’s not the teacup Eric’s focused on, but Alan’s hand wrapped around it. 

Ah, so _that’s_ it.

Alan rolls his eyes and sets the cup down the edge of Eric’s desk, flipping idly through the pages he’s been holding in his other hand. “I’ll take that as a compliment, then. I’m just trying to stay neat.”

“That’s so… so…” Eric frowns and wiggles his fingers in a manner which, to Alan, probably indicates something like _frilly, frivolous, fancy—_

“You’ve _blue lenses_ , Eric,” Alan says flatly. “I think I’m allowed the occasional manicure.”

“These are different,” Eric snaps immediately, pointing at himself. “This is _flair_.”

Alan raises an eyebrow at the term. “Have _you_ been hanging ‘round Sutcliff?”


End file.
